The AVENGE JOLTEON Fight
OPPOSING FORCES- VICTORIOUS SIDE-''' '''The AVENGING Side WINS THE FIGHT This Fight was A Major twist on the friendship between Jordan Jones and Anthony R. This all started when the villain Nightmare and nightmare animatronics attacked. Jordan and Jolteon were both up front and center fighting the nightmares while Mari and anthony were on the side shooting at them, Dillan was telling his pokemon to attack the villains. After few minutes of fighting, Anthony immediately planted a bomb inside of the animatronics, He grabbed and got Jordan out of the area.... But....He completely forgot about Jolteon. the bombs blew up, And Jolteon was severally effected by it, causing him to be sent flying backwards away from the explosion and land on the ground. Jordan saw that and was devastated, he ran over to Jolteon held him in his arms. Jolteon said to Jordan "Jordan......was I.....a Good......friend?" Jolteon then saw A tear coming out of Jordans eye and on his face, Jolteon licked it away and then.....Jolteon died in Jordans arms... He was KILLED By Anthony R. Meanwhile the nightmares were still alive and mari and anthony were still fighting them. Jordan then went into Psycho form and Completely demolished the nightmares, ending the battle. After it was all said and done. Arceus Came and Revived Jolteon Back to Life. The Two best friends (Jordan and Jolteon) Hugged each other to death! (Not literally) Jordan then realized and said "Anthony.......You killed my Jolteon...... You Killed My best friend....." Jordan then got up and faced Anthony full of anger and rage. Anthony felt threaten like he usually does. Jolteon is sitting behind Jordan, he was happy Jordan was being a hero to Him (Jolteon). Jordan then Angry said "YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!!" Mari then got concerned and Anthony went to "Restrain" Jordan, as well as Leafeon. Jordan Easily overpowered there "Restrain". Jolteon saw Both anthony and leafeon touch Jordan and made Jolteon go and Protect Jordan from them. Anthony then went to try to restrain Jordan AGAIN, But failed. MAri then got angry then she all of the sudden controls water and picks both Jordan and Anthony up with it. Jolteon got enraged and thunderbolted mari, causing her to drop both Jordan and Anthony, Jolteon at this point trusts no one around Jordan. Dillan just sits back and watches while all of this happens. Latias and Charizard appeared and they see what happened, putting the two in rage as well at Mari and anthony. Latias put Jordan and Jolteon on her back then started to fly away. Anthony tried to stop them from leaving and Latias then said "YOU STAY AWAY FROM US, GO AWAY!" as she flies back to Jordans house along with Charizard in a fit of rage as well. They reached home and locked themselves inside, Anthony then got into a police car as well as mari and dillan getting in it as well as they drive to Jordans house for the final confront. When they got there, the house was completely locked down. The three walked up to the front door and knocked, Anthony said "Jordan! Let us in so we can talk" Jordan answered the door and refused. Jolteon came and stood next to Jordan and growls at Anthony, Mari and dillan. Anthony then kept saying to let them in, and the thing Jordan said as a response was "Leave the property...". for ten minutes they keep repeating the same things at each other. Jordan then started showing signs of psycho Jordan and his eyes started to glow red as he kept saying "Leave the property" Mari then got nervous and tried to get anthony to leave, same as dillan. Anthony refused and kept trying, Jordan and Jolteon both then looked very hostile which then scared dillan and mari out of the area, anthony then felt the same and left as well. Which then resulted as ''The AVENGING Side ''Victory!